callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vorkuta/Trivia
Trivia *Sometimes the prisoners will start to run away during the fight between Reznov and Mason even though the guard hasn't come and the keys havn't been secured. *Its unknown why Mason used the harpoon to take down enemy helicopter,not a launcher. *There is a possibility that, when jumping the ramp in the motorcycle scene, the bike will fall over on the right and glitch underneath the level. The player cannot be shot at, but will eventually either lose the level (as they aren't close enough to the objectives to move onto the next location) or teleport back to ground level. *Through elaborate no-clipping, one can see that the outdoor mounted MG's shooting at Mason, Reznov, and Sergei are M249 SAWs, which were not created until the mid-1980s. This is because Treyarch used an already existing model, thus not needing to make a new one. *The player cannot make the motorcycle drive backwards while driving for the train. *At the start of the level, after Reznov secures the keys and runs ahead, if the player hangs back long enough Reznov will not introduce Sergei. *Mason can spend as much time as he wants to in the bike shed despite Reznov telling him that the doors won't hold the guards forever. *Reznov's prison outfit is similar to Price's outfit in "The Gulag" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as both are in a Russian labor camp. *It is possible to do the mission with only the prison knife (minus the slingshot, the grappling hook/harpoon, Death Machine, and the Model 1887) *After the player has accomplished eliminating the three targets by means of an improvised slingshot, if one looks at Reznov it seems that he wielded an AK-47 after his speech. The Arms Locker down the stairs, however, only contained KS-23 shotguns. It is possible that Reznov got the AK-47 from the dead guard on the floor next to the PA system. *Even though Reznov describes Mason as "betrayed, forgotten and abandoned", Mason actually sacrificed himself in the end of Operation 40, after which he was sent to Vorkuta. Also, it's unlikely that his allies would have forgotten Mason during his time in Vorkuta. *At where the player uses the slingshot, a huge bucket-wheel excavator can be seen in the distance, exactly like the one in Radiation, meaning that this map was probably based of it and vice versa. *The player drives a motorcycle while armed with a Model 1887, and also flip-cocks it with one hand after each shot, a reference to Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *The fight seen between Mason and Reznov might also be a reference to the movie Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, ''when James T. Kirk, Leonard McCoy, and Martia stage a fight to escape from the Klingon frozen asteroid of Rura Penthe. *Mason uses the same first-person model as Nikolai Belinski in ''Black Ops Zombie mode. *Parts of this level may be a reference to The Last Castle, taking place in a military prison, and using an incendiary slingshot to eliminate guard towers, and a harpoon to take out a helicopter. *The escape plan and how it is organized is an allusion to the 1967 war film The Dirty Dozen. In that film, the convict unit of Major Reisman prepares for their eventual commando mission by repeating each step of the operation in a lyrical fashion, much as the prisoners do here. *It is interesting to note that in the Wii version, Reznov may start rushing lines, which can sometimes cause the game to lag. *Step 2: "Ascend from darkness" is also written on one of the walls of Nacht der Untoten. *Step 6: "Wield a fist of Iron" is buggy and in the 1.02 version can sometimes require a level restart to complete. Reznov fails to put on the backpack and open the sliding door in some instances. *Step 7: "Raise Hell" is similar of Reznov's quotes in World at War mission, Their Land, Their Blood. *When Reznov gets the blowtorch, the player can walk to the right side of the room and actually shoot through the window, on the prison guards and kill them without breaking the window. *The Model 1887 fires two shots before Mason must cycle the action. As it is not a double-barrel shotgun, this is inaccurate. *Reznov's rallying speech over the PA system ends once the player destroys all 3 targets, so if the player lets this part drag on, they would be able to hear the full version of it. *The slingshot is a flaming crossbow on the Wii version of the game. There are also 4 positions to destroy in the Wii version. *The slingshot may be made by Mason himself, as at the end of the coal cart scene, Reznov will say "See how Mason's ingenuity turns junk into weapons.", hinting that Mason is the one who used junk to make the powerful slingshot. However, this is likely just a metaphor describing Mason's courage. *After Sergei holds the door and subsequently killed, a glitch might occur where Reznov falls through the floor, making impossible to continue the mission without restarting the whole level (unless the player was lucky enough to get to a checkpoint before the glitch. **In this same place, if the player waits for the door to close, it will open again once the player gets closer. *Once exiting the elevator, if the player goes to the desk near the gate, there are books on the floor, and one of them will say Edward Richtofen on one of them. *It is unknown how Reznov manages to run through the tear gas without being affected by it, although it is possibly a reference to World at War, in the level Eviction, when Reznov gives advice on how to be unaffected by toxic smoke, where Reznov tells the soldiers to stay low. However, in this case, the gas comes from cans thrown on the floor, making it not possible to be below the smoke. *There is a glitch after obtaining the Death Machine, shooting the trucks outside will cause them to flip around and turn in random directions, the gunner is still alive and can shoot the player, though this glitch is very rare. *If the player triggers the tear gas while facing backwards, one will notice that Reznov spawns out of nowhere to help Mason. This can't be seen while facing forward since Reznov's spawn will be inside the tear gas cloud. *The Prisoner talking to Reznov in the elevator will always have a randomly generated name, but will always have the same character model. *If the player kills the guards before they finish beating prisoners to death, the prisoners will "die", but their mouths will move and they will blink forever. Also, if one aims at certain parts of them, the player's reticle will turn green, possibly indicating that they are simply stunned or unconscious. *When moving to the second floor of the room where Sergei is killed, the player can see enemy troops sliding in through a glass ceiling via a rope. If the player looks up at the ropes, one will see that they are not from any type of aircraft, but are rather just attached to the ceiling. *If the player does not shoot the guard manning the machine gun on the truck, he will just fall off the truck when the player gets on. *If the player does not pick up the guard's Makarov, one will be on the ground behind the coal cart. *It's impossible to escape the tear gas near the end. *In the beginning of the level, Reznov uses the guards baton like a knife to cut the keys off of his belt. *If the player has the subtitles on during the closing cutscene, Reznov's first name will be misspelled as "Victor" instead of "Viktor". *If the player misses the helicopter with the harpoon, he/she will not be able to go inside, which will result in their death. *If the player fails to follow the escape plan, Reznov will yell "NO!" *The word Reznov yells at the guard in the beginning of the level is a Russian word, "svoloch", which translates to "scum", "bastard", or in some cases, "asshole". He uses the same word to refer to a sniper that almost hit him in the World at War mission Vendetta. *Mentioned above when Reznov calls the prison guard a "svoloch" it looks as if Reznov smiles a little. *Reznov does not wear prison garbs like the other inmates. *Some prison guards wear riot armor, allowing them to sustain more damage than normal enemies, especially from low penetration weapons such as the Makarov or AK47. They can easily be dispatched with a grenade launcher (grenade must detonate), a headshot, the KS-23, or Death Machine. *Vorkuta was a real gulag built to hold German POWs from WW2. It was closed in 1962, a year before Reznov's uprising, however, several camps were reported to still be operational in the '80s. *There was a real uprising in Vorkuta in 1953. Inmates refused to work from July to August which ended in an estimated 66 killed. *Mason's role in Vorkuta could be based on Homer Harold Cox, an American military policeman kidnapped and arrested by the Soviets in 1949, whom Mason resembles similarly. *In the Armory where the Death Machine is found, there are also AK-47's inside. These can't be picked up and appear to have every single attachment for the AK-47 on them. Some of the attachments overlap and are "inside" each other (like the Red Dot Sight and Reflex Sight being covered by an IR scope) *There is a rare glitch that can occur in the armory where Reznov disappears and the objective indicator will go to the bottom of the screen. *If the player initiates friendly fire, he/she will get a message saying "You are a traitor to your brothers!". This is similar to the message the player gets in the Russian campaign in World at War should the player open fire on his/her comrades. This message also later appears in Project Nova as well. *A Russian guard may use a AK-47 with a GP-25, sniper scope and a silencer, but it cannot be picked up. *After the machine gun towers gets destroyed a guard with an AK-47 may fly out of the tower, the player cannot pick up his gun and it will disappear soon afterwards. *It is impossible to gib the armored soldiers, but if they are shot with a powerful weapon they will still have the same death animations and screams. *Once the player gets the Makarov, one can knife again, and on closer look, it is the default knife. This is incorrect, the only knife Mason would have is the prison knife. *When Reznov gets the blowtorch, the player can see three Russian Prison Guards pass by, yet when they breach, two Riot Guards come out, although you can see two dead Russian Prison Guards outside where they breached. *Some of the prisoners have the letter C before their number. In Russia, this would be incorrect, as there is no C in the Cyrillic alphabet used there. However, the Cyrillic C is the equivalent of the Roman alphabet S, so it could also be correct if the player understood the Cyrillic alphabet. *This is the only appearance the Model 1887 makes in the game. *The anonymous prisoners that fight by the player's side can be killed without penalty, but they can only be killed while the player has the prison knife. However, if certain anonymous prisoners are killed, the game''' will 'give the player the penalty. *This is the second time in the series where Reznov appears to feel no pain or effect of something that incapacitated the player. Here it was the tear gas, where he does not cough or have any side effects, and in ''World At War, it was when Dimitri was crushed by a burning log in Vendetta, where he showed no pain pulling a burning log that was established as too hot for the player to move. *The prison guards in this level use similar models to the Soviet soldiers in Project Nova. *At the very start of the mission when running down the tunnels, the player will see some prisoners fighting three guards. If the player waits near them, the guards will kill three of the five and rest will run down the tunnel opposite, the guards will attack the player if one gets in their way. *The green shield next to the armory door is bulletproof against enemy fire but not the player's fire. This is very helpful on Veteran difficulty, where the player can die easily. *Although during the armory section where Reznov asks Mason to defend him, every enemy will not attack him, and will rather try to kill Mason. *Mason possibly reloads only two shells into the Model 1887 knowing that he could not hold all the shells with one hand while being able to stay on the motorcycle. Even so, he would have to reload two shells after running empty, not just spin-cock the weapon. *The above is a homage to Terminator 2 *Mason's choice of a Model 1887 seems odd in that Reznov can be seen firing an AK47 (or possibly an AK-74u) with one hand while riding his motorcycle, since its frequent reload would be very difficult. *At the scene when the player has to destroy the towers, there are 4 on the Wii version. *During the motorcycle scene, the player can drive over the bridge instead of jumping the river. *After coming up from the elevator, the guard can be heard firing two shots from his Makarov, however, if the player picks up his gun, it shows that he has only fired one shot. *It seems strange that the prisoners confronting the guard with the Makarov don't try to pick up any of the other Makarovs in the room. *When firing the harpoon, it'll automatically stick itself to the pipe. This is inaccurate due to the fact that the previous owners didn't hook it yet and there's no animation of Mason attaching it to the pipe. *This is mission features more special weapons than common ones (DShK, Death Machine, Prison Knife, Harpoon, Slingshot, whereas the common ones are only KS-23, Makarov and AK47). *Most enemies, besides Juggernauts have the same models for the Red Army soldiers in Project Nova. *The coal cart scene is an ironic retrospective to the Red Square level from ''Call of Duty'': both involve unarmed Russian combatants charge and being slaughtered by well-armed defenders. Ironically, in the Red Square they were oppressed by their fellow Russian, while this time the prisoners fight against them. *It is possible to pick up an AK-47 with Yukon Camouflage. It may also be possible to pick up one with a GP-25. *If the player noclips away from Reznov in the beginning and flies around picking up various guns in the map (AK-47 w/GP-25, Makarov), when the player goes to get the KS-23 it will be added to the player's current arsenal, resulting in the player carrying three guns. *The enemies in flak-suits that breach the mechanics room come from an alley that, apparently, is blocked by a truck. Even before they breach, the truck is seen blocking the alley. *The Russian in the room where Reznov "unleashes the horde" is already dead. He may been killed by the Russians on the roof that help Mason use the slingshot. *Many enemies and friendlies come from areas that have dead ends. *İn armory, the player can find some books that written by Edward Richtofen.The books are named "DG-2", "DG-3," and "Curran", with the DG-2 and DG-3 being references to the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and its upgraded version, Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. *On the Wii version, the 2 prisoners that would normally help you with the slingshot are still there, one was using the crossbow and was shot and killed, the other just stands there and once you pick up the crossbow he randomly disappears. *When about to get the harpoon, sometimes the prisoner will just stand there and aim the sight at nothing and not get killed. This is most likely a glitch. *When Reznov tells Mason to cover him and Sergei when they are pushing the cart, the Russian prison guards will only shoot at Mason, possibly to neutralize him as he is armed, unlike the two. *It is possible that the eight steps mentioned while escaping the prison could be references to all the Zombie maps (in chronological order) from both Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. *After getting to the MG, the first destroyed truck exploded in slow motion, but the MG can still rotate and fire in normal speed. *If you kill the guards while they are dragging prisoners the prisoners will be dragged by to where the guard was headed and "die". Category:Trivia